Fear of Flying 2
by Chiyume
Summary: Sequel to Fear of Flying. Oneshot. Naruto and Sasuke are going on a vacation to meet with Naruto's family. Unfortunately for Sasuke, this means more flying. Naruto helps of course, in his own way ;) Yaoi!


**Destination California**

"Sasuke! Sasuke, wake up!"

Sasuke groaned and pulled the covers over his head in a sleepy attempt to shut the enthusiastic calls from his boyfriend out so that he could continue sleeping.

He had been dreaming something extremely interesting, and he would like to see how it ended.

Naruto, however, would have none of that.

He jumped up on the bed and straddled the raven, sheets, pillows and all and roughly pulled the cover down, exposing the Uchiha's face to the bright sunlight that came streaming in through the hotel window.

"Wake up! You'll never guess what's happened!"

Sasuke squinted against the whiteness that filled up his vision and pushed himself up in sitting position, causing Naruto to slide down and sit on his thighs instead of his stomach.

"Someone better be dead or on fire, dobe." He grumbled and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh, stop being so cranky." Naruto gave him a playful push on the shoulder before grinning at him.

"I'm not being cranky." Sasuke protested, not without a slight pout.

"Whatever. But c'mon guess what happened!"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto's beaming face and sighed.

"Judging from the look of you, I guess it's something good."

Naruto's smile widened.

"Aha. Don't you wanna know what it is?"

The raven sighed and threw his head back in surrender.

"Alright, hit me."

"We're going on a vacation!" The blonde proclaimed proudly, earning a raised brow from Sasuke.

"A what-ation?"

"A _vacation_. You know, not having to work?"

"I know what a vacation is, dobe. But exactly _why_ are we going on one?"

Naruto reached back and pulled up a wrinkled and overly read piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it to the raven who took it and eyed it suspiciously.

"What is this?"

"A letter."

Sasuke unfolded the paper, trying his best not to rip the abused material in half.

"From who?"

"Jiraya."

Sasuke stopped his ministration of the paper and glanced up at Naruto.

"Who?"

"Jiraya. My dad. Or... foster dad slash... adoptive... parent... whatever, just read the letter!"

Sasuke went back to said letter and did as he was told.

It didn't say much. It was typed on a computer or something and it contained the usual one could expect to find in a letter from your family. Questions about how things were, what said relative had been up to lately etc etc.

Only that this particular letter was ended with 'Oh, and by the way, they called from work and said that you had taken some time off, so I sent you a ticket home. Thought that you might wanna spend some time on the ground for a change. PS. There's one for that Sasuke-friend of yours to if he's interested.'

Sasuke lowered the letter and looked at Naruto who had pulled uot two tickets from his other back pocket with a triumphant smile.

"Isn't it great? First class and everything!"

Sasuke took and eyed the tickets and felt his stomach clutch uncomfortably when he saw the little logo of a plane on the side of each paper slip.

"We're flying?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, it goes faster that way." Naruto jumped off the bed and walked over to the walk-in-closet on the other side of the suite and pulled out his and Sasuke's suitcases.

"Were leaving today, so you better get up." He called out in a cheery tone.

But Sasuke didn't hear him. He was staring at the plane-tickets in his hand with a suddenly very pale face.

"I... I can't go on a vacation." He stuttered out.

"What was that?" Naruto peeked his head out from the closet.

"I can't... go on a vacation."

"Sure you can."

"No, I... We...We're working on some new songs and we still have to lay up the plans for the tour this fall and-"

"Don't worry about it." Naruto unceremoniously dumped a load full of clothes by the foot of the bed along with Sasuke's dark blue suitcase. "I've already talked with the others and they've said that its okay. The songs are as good as finished and the planning for the tour won't be starting in another four weeks or so. There's plenty of time for a vacation."

"But I... I can't, I... There's..."

"Oh, don't be such a workaholic. Have some fun once in a while! Relax. You look like you could need some sun by the way. Your skin is totally ash-pale."

Sasuke didn't need a mirror to know that it was true. But it wasn't because of the lack of ultraviolet radiation as much as difficulties to breath due to the sudden tightness in his chest.

He couldn't. He jus couldn't!

"Naruto...I..."

"Yeah?"

Oh, god those eyes. Why did they have to be so blue? So totally innocent... So eager and sparkling with expectations and... Oh damn it!

Sasuke sighed and threw himself down on the pillow once more.

"When's the flight?"

--

--

It was less than a month since Sasuke had met the blonde air steward on a flight to one of his band's gigs, and it was less than a week since his band's spring-tour had ended, leaving Sasuke and his two band mates with a little more than a month to breathe before they had to start working with the plans for the fall-tour.

He had been looking forward to spend that time with Naruto, of course, but _this_ wasn't exactly the way he had planned it!

Naruto had received the letter from his foster parent a little more than a week after he and Sasuke had first met and had decided to keep it as a surprise until the tour was over.

Sasuke suspected that the reason to why the letter had been so completely over-used was that the blonde had read it over and over again to keep himself from blurting out the whole thing and ruin the surprise.

And what a surprise it turned out to be...

It wasn't that he didn't want to meet Naruto's family, because that wasn't the problem.

Frankly, he didn't care if Naruto's friends and family liked him or not, as long as Naruto himself did it.

It was just a matter of... transportation.

When the cab came to drive them to the airport, Sasuke felt a slight wave of nausea, but quickly shook it of.

When the signs to the airport started showing along the road, the waves returned and made his stomach whirl and when the first Boeing-747 could be seen soaring towards the sky in the distance, he barely managed to suppress a low groan at the thought of leaving ground.

Next to him Naruto was almost hanging out the car window, pointing up towards the sky with a dog grin spread across his face like a child on Christmas Eve.

"Look Sasuke! Soon we'll be up flying in one of those. And I'll actually get to go as a passenger this time."

"Mhm." Sasuke said between tightly pressed lips as he quickly looked in the completely opposite direction.

Naruto gave him a weird look at the strained sound, but then he simply shrugged and continued looking out the window, missing out on the sight of Sasuke nervously biting his lower lip.

As they arrived at the airport and checked in their luggage, the blonde was also way to busy to notice the way Sasuke kept glancing out the windows at the sky, only to quickly turn away with a shudder as if he wished he had not looked in the first place.

He did however notice that Sasuke didn't speak much. Every single one of Naruto's question were answered with a 'hn', 'mhm', or a 'tch'.

All in all, Sasuke seemed to be in a very foul mood today.

Perhaps it was because Naruto had woken him up so rudely? Or was it because the notice about that they were leaving had been too sudden?

Naruto kept glancing at his boyfriend who seemed to get even more irritable with every step they took towards their gate.

"So, when we get home, you want me to teach you how to surf?" Naruto tried with a smile.

"Mhm." Came to monotone answer.

Naruto sighed. He could just as well have asked if he wanted him to teach him the conga...

Every question he had asked since they left the hotel had been received with the same enthusiasm as that of a refrigerator.

Could it be that he was still mad about that thing from last night?

No, he hadn't seemed all that bothered about it then.

But with Sasuke one could never know of course...

_--Last Night--_

"Ah... Oh god... Sasuke..."

Naruto's hands were wringing the sheets underneath him, feeling tiny drops of sweat run down his whiskered cheeks from the moist strands of his hair. From behind, Sasuke was slowly thrusting in and out of him rhythmically while holding on to his hips with both hands.

"Ah... ha... Sasuke... please..."

Sasuke stopped thrusting with a smirk and leaned forward, sneaking a hand around the blonde's body to toy with an already abused nipple, making Naruto groan loudly.

"Hmm...What was that, Naruto?"

"Please, Sasuke... aah, go faster... Please..."

He tried to push back and make Sasuke move again but was stopped by the hand that was still resting on his hip.

"Sasukeee!" he whined and slumped forward onto his elbows.

He could feel the vibrations of Sasuke's chuckle through his back as the raven straightened up again, lightly pushing himself in just barely enough for the blonde to feel it.

"Mmm... You're always so cute when you're begging for it..."

He resumed his original pace and Naruto released a shuddering moan.

"But do you know something... ah... that makes you even cuter?"

The speed picked up and suddenly the teasing tone in Sasuke's voice disappeared and became more demanding.

"Do you?"

Naruto yelped when the angle of Sasuke's thrusts changed and began hitting his prostate right on.

"Ah! N-no...oh shit..."

"I see... Then I'll tell you..."

A particularly hard thrust caused Naruto to crash down onto the pillows, the only thing holding him up being Sasuke's hands which also started to move his hips to meet with his thrusts.

"Ah!... Sasuke!... Fuck, Sasuke, oh god…"

"The moment…ah, right before you cum…when, ah, you close your eyes…"

He leaned forward again and began stroking Naruto's hard-on firmly, speeding up when the blonde's body started trembling.

"Sa-ah... I'm...!"

Sasuke rested his head against Naruto's shoulder and started kissing and biting it lightly, moaning from the pressure Naruto's back gave o his abdomen with each thrust.

"When you close your eyes..."

Naruto could feel the smirk against his skin just as the wave hit him and he threw his head back and pushed himself against Sasuke's body.

"Ah! Aah!..."

"...and scream my name."

"...Sasuke!"

With a final series of hard thrust Sasuke slammed into Naruto and came with a loud groan, collapsing against the tanned back of his lover, pressing them both down against the moist sheets.

Laying there panting, letting the swirl from his orgasm calm down he almost missed the light grumble from underneath him.

"Smartass..."

Sasuke chuckled and buried his face in the crook of Naruto's neck.

"You know you love it, dobe."

"Never said I didn't."

Sasuke rolled off his partner and laid down next to him, closing his eyes and resting his arms behind his head.

"You fuck like a hurricane Sasuke, what's there not to like?"

Sasuke smirked at the blonde's bluntness, but didn't answer.

"Bet you've practiced a lot."

"Not really."

"Oh yeah? As if you've ever bottomed before. I bet you were on top with Sai all the time."

This however, made Sasuke open his eyes and sit up, raising a brow at the blonde.

"What makes you think that?"

A faint blush crept over Naruto's cheeks.

"Oh... nothing, it's just... When we met with him, you didn't act as if he had been the seme in the relationship, so I thought..." he trailed off when Sasuke's brow remained raised and blushed even more violently.

"It was a stupid thing to say, sorry."

"Tch, you think too much dobe."

Sasuke laid back against the pillows again.

"And for the record, yes, I usually was on top, except for one time."

Naruto's eyes widened and he sat up and stared at his smirking boyfriend.

"Sasuke! I never said that I wanted to know!"

"Then don't ask."

"I never asked!"

"Sounded like it to me."

"Alright, so maybe I did..."

"Exactly."

They went silent for a while Sasuke could almost count down the seconds before Naruto opened his mouth again.

"So... why only once? I mean, didn't he want to top or...?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know. It just turned out that way. Maybe I didn't like it, or maybe he didn't, I don't remember."

"You don't remember?" Naruto asked sceptically.

"Not really. I think we were drunk."

Suddenly Naruto started laughing hysterically and Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows with a dumbfounded expression.

"What?" he asked, sounding slightly offended.

The tone in his voice and the look on his face only made Naruto laugh even harder and he almost toppled down from the bed in sheer hysteria.

Sasuke surely didn't understand it, but the mental image that casual sentence brought forth inside Naruto's sexually exhausted mind was completely hilarious.

He tried to explain what it was that he found so funny, but he only managed to pant out inaudible words and sounds that only seemed to trigger the laughter even more.

"M-maybe he-he was so clumsy, tha-that you fell of the bed and ba-banged your head!" he suddenly blurted out with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Sasuke stared at him and then he suddenly understood what kind of an image the blonde's perverted imagination had supervised him with.

"Usuratonkachi!" he spat out, feeling his cheeks become glowing red. Naruto raised his hands and crawled off the bed, slowly backing away towards the bathroom.

"O-or maybe, maybe he didn't _fit_."

"Naruto!"

Sasuke launched himself after the blonde across the bed but missed him with less than an inch. Naruto quickly spun around and tried to get into the bathroom, but Sasuke saw where he was heading and leaped off the bed, getting in between the blonde and his escape route.

"So that's it huh?" Naruto's eyes were gleaming mirthfully at him as he began circling to get to the other side of the room.

"Dobe..." Sasuke said warningly.

"Your pretty little ass was simply too _tight_, wasn't it?"

He barely had time to finish the sentence before Sasuke once again leaped after him, missing for the second time.

"Naruto! Get back here you little...!"

"Never, Teme!" Naruto laughed and danced out of the way.

The suite wasn't big, going by standard measures, but it was certainly big enough for a person to be chased around by a second person for at least ten minutes without being caught. It wasn't until Naruto somehow tripped over a shoe or something that Sasuke finally managed to grab him and pin him to the bed once again, panting excessively with a predatory glint in his obsidian eyes.

"Dobe." He said darkly, trying to sound intimidating, but instead of getting intimidated, Naruto simply laughed, folded his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him down into a kiss that according to Sasuke could have melted the entire South Pole.

"I love you, Teme."

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling in an attempt to preserve his dignity.

"Love you to, dobe."

"You _and_ your tight ass."

"Shut up."

_Airport_

Could it be that he was angry about that?

No, that would be ridiculous! They had been joking about far worse stuff than that before.

So if _that_ wasn't the problem, what was?

His question actually answered itself as soon as they had boarded the plane.

The interior was slightly different from the one on the plane Naruto was working on. The seats were stylish crème-coloured with black details and each seat had a black glass table in front of it with a crystal ashtray and a small vase with a single white flower in it.

It was spacious and open, and Naruto suspected that this company was slightly more expensive than his own employers'.

As soon as they got to their seats, Sasuke immediately buckled up and leaned back into the chair. For some reason he had insisted on that Naruto would take the window seat.

Naruto didn't really care about the view, but if Sasuke wanted him to sit there, he would.

When the basic information came streaming out from the speakers Naruto heard Sasuke's breath go rigid and turned to look at him.

Sasuke was sitting with his head tilted back against the seat, eyes screwed shut and his lips tightly pressed together.

When the plane started moving Naruto saw how the raven's grip around the armrests tightened, his knuckles almost turning white and how his entire body tensed up like a steel spring.

Naruto had been working as an air steward for about two year, and in that time he had been able to experience a lot of things.

Everything from people screaming hysterically, to people sitting completely frozen, too scared to even move during the whole flight, and right now, Sasuke was acting like someone being on the verge of doing either one or the other of those things.

He knew that Sasuke had mentioned something about being afraid of flying during the concert, but he had never really thought about it. Just taking it like some sort of pre-rabble before the song started.

However, it seemed as if that rabble had turned out to be true after all...

Naruto gently placed his hand on top of Sasuke's but Sasuke didn't show any signs of feeling the touch.

The plane was lifting, slowly and Naruto leaned over to Sasuke and whispered into his ear.

"Sasuke, are you feeling alright?"

"Mhm."

He didn't even open his eyes as he answered and Naruto sighed.

"You know, if you keep your jaw in motion, you'll decrease the risk of getting an ear blockage." He offered.

"I know."

But that was all he said and he kept his eyes closed until the little chime announcing that it was now safe to remove the seatbelts was heard.

Sasuke kept his on though.

Less than ten minutes up in the air, Sasuke's face had turned pale and he slowly got up from his seat and disappeared down the walkway and into the bathroom.

He was gone less than thirty seconds, and then he came back, still pale as ever.

Naruto tried to lighten things up by talking, but didn't succeed since Sasuke obviously wasn't in the mood.

_Damn, he must be scared out of his wits... _Naruto thought with a glance at the raven next to him.

_But he wasn't like this the last time. Why is he so damn uptight now?_

He was about to ask when Sasuke abruptly stood up once again and disappeared down the row to the toilet for the second time.

Naruto watched him close the door and then he sighed deeply.

Okay, so Sasuke was afraid of flying. Or at least he didn't like it. Why was it that he had been able to flirt and play all cool the last time, while now he barely had energy to speak?

Was he feeling sick?

The door to the toilet opened again and Sasuke came out, only to disappear back inside just as fast as he had emerged.

Naruto groaned and stood up from his seat.

What was that idiot doing in there?!

--

--

Sasuke leaned down over the sink, breathing heavily, preparing himself for the taste of the sour liquid that he was sure that he was going to throw up at any second.

He hated flying!

He _hated_ it!

He hated the airports, the speakers, the planes, the seats, the food, he hated everything!

What kind of an idiotic _moron_ was it that came up with the idea that humans were going to _fly_ in the first place anyway?!

He held back a new wave of nausea as he tried to focus on the little dark circle that was making out the centre of the sink.

Usually he would have thrown up in the toilet, but there was something about having his face hovering over the ring of a public toilet seat, first-class or not, that just disgusted him.

Not even here, where everything was sparkling white and clean could he bring himself to do it.

So he went for the sink. The rather large sink.

As a matter of fact it was a rather large bathroom, for being on a plane.

Had he not been busy grappling the sink he would have been able to stretch his arms out and spin around in there without even touching the walls.

Damn, they even had space enough to keep a plant in there.

Who the hell had a _plant_ on a fucking airplane?!

He must've looked pretty out of place in there with his red hoodie, torn up jeans and stud belt, like a rat on a banquette, but right now he didn't care. He was to busy panicking.

A loud snapping sound was heard from somewhere underneath him and he immediately tensed up. Images of the floor cracking open underneath his feet soared through his mind and he quickly leaned over the sink again.

Stupid plane!

How was he supposed to concentrate on throwing up when it kept fucking with his mind all the time?

Because f course he knew that it was all just in his head.

He knew that it was all just silly figments of his imagination.

But that didn't mean that he couldn't feel uncomfortable about it!

God, he hated flying.

He wouldn't be surprised if the plane decided to start falling apart around him this very insta-...

_-creeek-_

He almost had a heart attack when the door suddenly opened and he jumped back with a startled cry before whirling around with eyes glaring daggers at the blonde who had just stepped inside.

"Naruto!"

"What?"

The blonde closed and locked the door behind him before turning to Sasuke with a questioning look.

"You scared the shit out off me! I though I locked that door!."

"You did." Naruto answered with a shrug and sat down on the toilet seat opposite from the sink. He was dangling something looking suspiciously much like a key in his hand.

"What's that?" Sasuke gestured to the object.

"This?" Naruto put the object into his pocket with a secretive smile. "Benefits that comes with the job."

"What benefits? Sneaking up on people while they're taking a leak?" Sasuke snorted sarcastically.

"No, genius. Sometimes people get themselves locked in on the toilet at work, and when that happens, the flight-personnel –that's me- have to be able to get them out. Thus the use of this key. To open it from the outside. I always keep one in my keychain because I keep misplacing it otherwise."

Sasuke sighed and leaned back over the sink again, groaning tiredly.

"Aren't you feeling well?" Naruto asked the back of the red hoodie, getting a new groan as answer.

"Probably just something I ate. It will pass."

Naruto rolled his eyes to the ceiling. So he wasn't even going to admit it to him?

He stood up from the toilet and walked up to the raven, slowly trailing his hand through the dark strands of Sasuke's hair and down his back, rubbing it soothingly.

Sasuke closed his eyes at the soft touch, sighing quietly.

He felt Naruto slide in behind him, nuzzling the back of his neck with his nose, sending a soft tremor down his spine.

Then without warning, Naruto's hands dived inside his hoodie and the tank top he wore underneath it, snaking their way across his stomach and chest.

The movement caught Sasuke of guard, and the fact that Naruto's hands were quite cold made him gasp loudly.

"Sasuke..." Naruto's voice was calm and steady, as if the hands underneath Sasuke's shirt didn't belong to him at all.

Two set of fingers found their way to his nipples, fondling and pinching them softly, making his breath hitch.

"Are you afraid of flying?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, but quickly closed again when Naruto's hot breath was blown into his ear. He swallowed hard and grabbed Naruto's hands through his clothes, halting them in their movements.

"Why do you ask?"

A low chuckled was heard and then Naruto's tongue slowly ran over the edge of his ear.

"It's quite obvious."

Sasuke felt Naruto's body press closer to him from behind and efficiently pin his own against the sink.

"So tell me, Sasuke..." Butterfly kisses were trailed down his neck and he shuddered again. "What is it that you're afraid of?"

The hands underneath the tank top resumed their work, making Sasuke lean forward, grasping around the edges of the sink once again.

"What is it with this flight that so easily pulls your attention away from me?"

Despite the knowledge that his cover had been blown, Sasuke snorted.

"You're imagining things, dobe..."

"Am I now?"

One of the hands left its place underneath Sasuke's shirt and slowly slid down the raven's inner thigh, kneading it softly.

"You're a horrible liar, Sasuke."

Together with his hand and his body, the blonde set up a slow, rocking movement against Sasuke's back, taking the opportunity to place his hand over the Uchiha's groin, massaging it firmly.

"C'mon, tell me... "

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"It's not the plane..."

"Really? Then what is it?"

The low words were whispered into his ear, accompanied by soft nibbles and quick dips of Naruto's tongue.

"It's... nng... the space... The height."

"So you're afraid of heights then."

How could he sound so god damn calm?! The dobe was sounding as if he was talking to him standing on the corner of a busy street in broad daylight, not molesting him inside an airplane toilet 35 thousand feet up in the air!

The mouth against his ear trailed down, planting kisses and long strokes with the tongue over his neck.

"You're afraid... of falling."

The whispered words hit Sasuke like a sledgehammer.

"You're afraid that this floor will open up underneath you..." Sasuke vaguely detected the sound of a zipper being undone and realised that it belonged to his own jeans.

"... and let you fall."

Naruto's hand reached into the opening and continued the massaging movement through Sasuke's boxers, bringing his already half erected member to full life before slipping his hand inside the soft fabric.

"Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke bit back a moan when the pad of Naruto's thumb slowly rubbed over the head of his penis and down the vein underneath it and then up again.

"I blame it on Hollywood." He groaned, still with his eyes shut.

"I see... Then I'll blame this on the porno-industry."

With a rough pull by the shoulder, Sasuke was spun around, only to be met with Naruto's lips crashing against his in one of those incredibly hot kisses that made fireworks go off inside his head.

Naruto was dominating the first kiss from the start, and he didn't even give Sasuke a chance to catch his breath before he dived in for a second one, growling deep inside his throat like a predatory animal.

Sasuke felt his hoodie get torn off and thrown to the side and then Naruto's hands grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck and throat for the blonde to abuse freely with his lips and tongue.

Sasuke's determination to hold back his moans faltered and he let out a breathless whimper when Naruto's teeth graced his pulse, giving him the shivers.

Suddenly his jeans and boxers were piled around his feet and he was spun around again, facing the mirror above the sink with Naruto's grip in his hair holding his face up to the light.

His eyes met with Sasuke's in the mirror and he smirked, letting one of his hands reach down to grope Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke did a half-hearted throw to escape Naruto's grip. Not that he really wanted to, it was just for the fun of it. Building up the tension...

"Uh-uh, you seem to be forgetting something..."

Naruto pushed himself against Sasuke's back, rubbing his clothed erection against he raven's ass.

"You see, you're on my turf now, Sasuke, and up here I'm the one calling the shots..."

Naruto could see the different expressions fly across Sasuke's face at that statement.

Being dominated was Sasuke's greatest turn-on, and Naruto only saved it for special occasions. But it was also just used as foreplay.

When it came to the real deal, Sasuke had a tendency to switch roles and become the dominant one himself, usually following this up by pounding Naruto into the closest mattress, couch or other nearby furniture until the blonde fell together like a pile of sexually fulfilled, quivering goo.

This time, however, Naruto was planning on carrying out the domination-part slightly different than usual, and he could tell that Sasuke knew that something was up...

And sure, Sasuke could tell that something was different.

He could see it in those blue eyes reflecting in the mirror in front of him.

He could feel it in the hand holding him by the hair.

He could hear it in the determined sound of the blonde's breath.

Something was going to be different this time, and truth to be told, he couldn't help but to feel a tiny bit excited about it.

The hand in his hair dropped and was instead wrapped around his torso, somehow comforting and dominating at the same time.

"I'm going to make you forget about the space, Sasuke." Naruto's voice was husky, filled with a low throbbing earnest that reached into Sasuke's very core. "I'm going to make you feel good enough to fly on your own, I promise..."

Next to the soap holder above the sink, there was another pump containing hand crème and Sasuke saw Naruto reach past him and pump it three times, giving him a generous amount of crème in the palm of his hand.

Sasuke moaned quietly at the thought of how that amount was going to be used, but then his thoughts were roughly washed away when a slick finger pushed against his entrance.

His body instinctively pulled away from the cold touch, but Naruto's arm around him kept him from going to far and slowly the digit slipped past the tight ring of muscles and started moving in and out.

"Don't tense up, Teme."

"Tha-ah!... easy for you to say..."

"I know what I'm talking about. Relax..."

Naruto's other hand reached underneath the black fabric of the tank top once again and pinched Sasuke's right nipple gently, rolling it between his fingers and twisting it slowly.

Sasuke writhed in his grip and panted softly, trying his best to moan as quietly as possible.

He hadn't forgotten about where they were, and if Naruto had one of those keys there was a high possibility that the personnel of this flight had one to.

He really didn't want anyone to get suspicious and open the door on them. Oh, the headlines to _that_ picture...

"Aah!"

Naruto had just slipped the second finger in, accompanied by a hard pinch to his nipple.

"Ssh... It'll get easier."

"It's too tight... oh god..."

The two fingers began doing some kind of twisting motion and Sasuke couldn't decide if he wanted to pull away from the friction or push against it.

He was sweating and trembling, his hands still gripping the edge of the sink tightly. He couldn't believe that this was happening. There was no way that he was about to have sex in an airplane toilet. How could he have agreed to this? How...?

The third finger was inserted, slowly, giving the opening time to adjust properly before it too began thrusting in and out.

Still, Sasuke had to both clench his jaw shut and grit his teeth in order not to cry out loudly.

The feeling was like nothing he had ever experienced. The tension and the slow movements inside of him were maddening, both in their own, unfamiliar way.

"Sasuke, do you know what I wanna do right now?"

Sasuke looked up and met Naruto's eyes in the mirror. Dark and lust filled.

"What?" he moaned, feeling the digits spread and stretch him slowly.

The only answer he got was a light smirk and then the fingers thrusted in a little bit deeper, hitting his prostate with accurate precision.

Sasuke's eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent scream, a scream that turned into a strangled cry when Naruto repeated the action again, one, two, three times, over and over.

It took all that Sasuke had to keep from screaming out the pleasure it was causing and perhaps he would have done so if Naruto's hand hadn't suddenly clamped shut over his mouth.

A soft knock was heard on the door and a female voice came calling from the other side.

"Sir, are you feeling well in there?"

Naruto grinned and leaned forward to nibble at Sasuke's ear.

"They didn't see me go in. They think you're all alone..:"

"Sir?"

"You should answer he kind lady, Sasuke. Don't be rude."

With an evil grin he released Sasuke's mouth, but he didn't stop thrusting his fingers in and out of him. In fact, he actually speeded up a little.

"I-I'm fine!" Sasuke called out, as steady as he could manage. "A stomach virus that's a-ah! All."

He glared at Naruto, but the blonde just winked and pulled the fingers out.

"Sir, if you're feeling nauseous or like you're going to faint you shouldn't have the door locked. Safety descriptions."

"No, I'm fine. Just give me a minute or two-oh!"

Suddenly he was pulled back by the hips and down onto Naruto's now naked lap. Using his own legs to spread Sasuke's apart to straddle both him and the toilet he was sitting on he pushed the raven down until the tip of his own member was jus probing at the entrance.

"You better try to stay quiet now, Sasuke. This is going to take your breath away..."

And with that he slowly started to push Sasuke's body down over his own, moaning into the hair of Sasuke's neck as he was sheeted fully inside.

Sasuke didn't know what to do with himself. On one hand there was the horrible feeling as if he was about to get ripped apart, and on the other there was the wonderful friction against his prostate that Naruto's cock was causing when he began lifting him up and down over it.

There was a second knock on the door and the airhostess on the other side said something again, but this time Sasuke couldn't make out the words.

God damnit, couldn't a person be allowed some privacy?!

"Tell her to go away Sasuke..." Naruto whispered hoarsely against his shoulder.

"Listen, I'm perfectly alright." He paused in order to even his breath before he continued, somewhat harshly: "Would you please go away now so that I can get a moment alone?"

This time he actually managed to bite back the moan when Naruto's hands snaked around his waist and began tormenting his nipples once again.

Sasuke didn't have many sweet spots, but the ones he had were absolute magic and Naruto wasn't one to pass up on the chances given to him.

There was a moment of silence outside that to Sasuke seemed to last an eternity, and then finally came the apologetic voice of the airhostess drifting in through the locked door.

"Of course Sir. Sorry to disturb you."

Sasuke let out a ragged breath and leaned his head back against Naruto's shoulder; finally allowing himself to relish in the pleasure the blonde was giving his body.

Slow thrusts, roaming hands, low, husky moans into his ear...

He craned his head back and met Naruto's lips in a fierce kiss, feeling as if fire was travelling through every single vein in his body.

It felt so good, so incredibly good...

One of Naruto's hands slid down his stomach and wrapped around his member, stroking it slowly, in time with the thrusts, using the precum as lubricant.

Sasuke's breath hitched and became ragged when the speed picked up and Naruto gently bit down on yet another sweet spot just in between his neck and shoulder.

"Oh fuck... Oh fuck, oh fuckohfuckoh_fuck_..."

Naruto was hitting him just right, turning his legs into jelly and by now the only thing that kept him up were Naruto's strong grip around his waist.

Fire coiled in his stomach, his head was whirling and he knew that he wouldn't last long.

Then all of a sudden, it stopped.

"No!" Sasuke whimpered and writhed in Naruto's lap, trying to resume the friction, but Naruto kept him down.

"Don't stop... Please, Naruto, don't do this to me!"

"Don't do what?"

Games! He was this close to the edge and the moron wanted to play games!?

"Naruto, for fuck sakes...Ah!"

A single hard thrust and then Naruto grabbed a fistful of black hair, pulling Sasuke's head back.

"What was that?"

Sasuke groaned with frustration and then he reached back and grabbed hold of Naruto's own hair, pulling his face closer and hissed into the blonde's ear;

"Naruto. Fuck. Me. _Now_."

Naruto did some kind of low growling sound in the back of his throat and the second after Sasuke got roughly pinned to the sink once again with Naruto's hands in a firm grip around his wrist, holding them down against the porcelain basin's edge.

He could feel Naruto position himself behind him and how hot air was breathed into his ear.

"You're going to be so sore after this, I hope you realise that, Teme."

"I don't give a shit, just hurry up already!"

Naruto chuckled and Sasuke felt a shudder run down his spine from the sound of it.

"As you wish."

Sasuke's nails dug into the palms of his hands when Naruto started slamming into him, his teeth gritting and eyes clamping shut from the pleasure. The pace was fast and ruthless, Naruto dominating the situation completely while giving Sasuke a good hint about what it felt like to be in the complete mercy of another person.

Not that Sasuke complained, oh no.

He knew that he might be doing so later, when his ass had become too sore to even sit on, but right now he, as he said earlier, didn't give a shit.

Stars danced in front of his eyes each time Naruto pounded into him, hitting his prostate right on. His legs were beginning to shake and he slumped down over the sink, clinging to it for dear life.

His mind was short-circuiting, leaving him with every mental fuse completely blown up and shattered inside his head.

Naruto's left hand were moving Sasuke's hip to meet with the thrusts, while his right were wrapped around his shoulder, preventing the raven's head from slamming into the mirror above the sink.

Sasuke was barely able to stand up on his own now and his eyes fluttered with every single slam from behind.

He was vaguely aware of the fact that he was breathing out bits and pieces of words and sentences into the white porcelain in front of him. Whimpers and moans of unfulfilled desires that were boiling inside of him.

He was absolutely sure that he was going to die.

He was on fire, burning from the inside out...

The climax was approaching in a heartbreaking speed and suddenly he realised that he would never be able to hold it all in. There was just no way that he would be able to keep quiet through this one.

"Naruto... I-I have to... aah..."

He looked up trough half closed eyelids and searched for Naruto's eyes in the mirror. Naruto was watching him hungerly, as if hypnotized and just before a new slam forced him to shut his eyes again, Sasuke saw the blonde lick his lips slowly.

The image caused a tingling feeling to spread trough his body which in turn sent goose bumps all over his skin.

"God, you're so hot, Sasuke..."

Naruto's hand reached down and began pumping him slowly, but soon picked up speed.

"So... god... damn... hot..."

He was coming, he could feel the orgasm speeding through him like a gigantic tidal wave and his breath almost caught in his throat.

"I-ah, I'm going to... to scream. Oh fuck Naruto I can't hold it. I can't hold it, Naruto...!"

His eyes clenched shut and he opened his mouth to scream out the climax that was about to blank out his mind, but just before it hit, Naruto's hand left his shoulder and pressed tightly over his lips, muffling his cry and turned it into a single inaudible syllable.

Naruto threw his head back and with only a few hard thrusts into his lover he came too, falling forward and leaning against Sasuke's heaving back with a content smile, enjoying the trembles that ripped through Sasuke's body from the fading adrenaline rush.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Sasuke grumbled something incoherent into the sink and Naruto chuckled, kissing the warm skin that was Sasuke's neck before leaning off and pulling out of him, reaching for the paper towels by the sink to clean himself off. Sasuke 'hn'ed with a smirk and quickly cleaned himself off to, using the towels and the sinkbefore he turned around to gather his scattered clothes on the floor. His hoodie was hanging innocently over the big plant that was standing in the corner and Sasuke quickly pulled it on, checking his hair in the mirror as he did so. He didn't want to walk back out with hair that screamed out 'newly-fucked-uke' to the entire plane.

Naruto buckled his belt and turned to Sasuke with a smug grin.

"Aren't you going to thank me?"

"For...?" Sasuke absentmindedly shook away the ruffled bangs from his face.

Naruto smirked and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"For curing your fear of flying."

"By fucking me? Remind me to never let you open up a clinic."

"Tch, very funny. But look at it this way..."

He leaned in and whispered into Sasuke's ear, pulling him closer.

"From this moment on, whenever you get on, or even think about an airplane, the only thing that's going to fill up your mind is the thought about me, fucking you senseless. You'll never be able to think about flying ever again without recalling the feeling of having me inside you, driving you insane ..."

He planted a swift kiss on Sasuke's temple and pulled away, also checking himself in the mirror before reaching for the handle.

"You've got to admit that it's more fun thinking about that than about the plane crashing."

Sasuke glared at him, but Naruto just smiled.

"Besides, now you have a god story to tell about how you got to be the uke for the first time."

Sasuke blinked and then he quickly grabbed hold of Naruto's arm and hissed out,

"What do you mean 'first time'? I told you that-...!"

"I heard you. And that's why I'm going to say it again; You're a horrible liar, Sasuke."

Sasuke's jaw clamped shut but he continued to glare. Naruto ignored him and gently pushed the door open, peering an eye out.

"Coast's clear. I'll head back to my seat now, you stay here for a while and then you leave to, kay?"

He smoothly slunk out into the hallway, but right when Sasuke was about to close the door after him, Naruto stopped it with his foot, grinning madly.

"Hey, they're about to start 'Con Air' out on the big screen. If you hurry out you'll get to see the plane crash."

Sasuke gave him an icy look and then he resolutely shoved the blonde's foot out of the way, slamming the door shut and locking it.

Naruto leaned his head against the flat surface.

"You don't even want to see when the pilots get shot?" he asked sweetly.

"Fuck you."

"Love you too."

A moment of silence...

"Whatever...!"

Naruto smiled. Even through the door he could hear the other boy blushing.

With a low chuckle and a very smug grin he turned around and went back to his seat, leaving the flushed and slightly embarrassed Uchiha to regain his dignity.

--

--

* * *

**First Chapter; Finished!!**

**Pew, that one took some time, I'll tell you that...**

**Please tell me what you thought of it, and I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can, kay?**

**Have a nice day!**

* * *


End file.
